Wireless
by The-Wind-Dragon-Caller
Summary: Kingdom Hearts AIM New ways to torment each other. So much so that Sora snaps. Oh God...here we go.


Wireless

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller: Hey all! Alright, so I've taken a very long break from Teach Me. I know I know. I will get back to it I promise. I've been really busy with cosplay, work, and school (not to mention, the worst case of writer's block I ever had). So this is just a little one-shot dedicated to my friend Kris because we have been bouncing ideas off of each other and it just inspired me to write.

Chapter 1

"Yes! It's ready!" Sora exclaimed as he signed onto his AIM account for the first time.

_KeyBladeMaster69 is now online_

"Now let's see…." The brunette went searching through his backpack. He pulled out a small piece of paper and began to type the scribble that was written on it.

_xXUnknownPrincessXx is now online_

KeyBladeMaster69: Kairi! It's Sora!

xXUnknownPrincessXx: Heya~! I see you finally got AIM. LOL!

KeyBladeMaster69: Shut up -_- It was going to happen eventually.

xXUnknownPrincessXx: Yeah yeah! w/e XD So what's up?

KeyBladeMaster69: Nothin' much. Just finished setting up this stupid thing. u?

xXUnknownPrincessXx: Just got home from practice

xXUnknownPrincessXx: brb. Mom's calling

KeyBladeMaster69: k

_SilverBladePwns has sent you a message_

_Accept? Decline?_

_Accept_

SilverBladePwns: Hey

KeybladeMaster69: Hey….umm….who is this?

SilverBladePwns: I'll give you a hint. I have silver hair.

KeyBladeMaster69: Sephiroth?

SilverBladePwns: No

KeyBladeMaster69: Mansex I MEAN Xemnas? XDDDDD

SilverBladePwns: No -___- Epic Fail Sora

KeyBladeMaster69: OH I KNOW! I KNOW!! Kadaj!

SilverBladePwns: WTF SORA?! He's not even from our game!

KeyBladeMaster69: Damn it, I lost the game -_-

SilverBladePwns: I hate you.

KeyBladeMaster69: OH! Hi Riku! ^_____^

SilverBladePwns: Seriously…..?

KeyBladeMaster69: hehehe

SilverBladePwns: you suck.

KeyBladeMaster69: and very well….according to you ^_~

SilverBladePwns: *sigh * Don't tease me Sora. it's not nice.

KeyBladeMaster69: Awww….not even a little?

SilverBladePwns: No.

KeyBladeMaster69: B-but… I have a present for you.

SilverBladePwns: ….present?

KeyBladeMaster69: Yup… ^_^

SilverBladePwns: Alright.

_KeyBladeMaster69 has sent you a file_

KeyBladeMaster69: You'll love it

SilverBladePwns: We'll see about that.

_File accepted_

SilverBladePwns: OH GOD!

KeyBladeMaster69: Hehe…

SilverBladePwns: Now I really fucking hate you. Stop sending me child pornography!

KeyBladeMaster69: IT'S NOT CHILD PORNOGRAPHY IS THE PERSON WHO APPEARS IN IT IS 18!

SilverBladePwns: True, but it's child pornography if that same person acts like an 8 yr. old.

KeyBladeMaster69: HEY! I'm not 8!

SilverBladePwns: You just proved my point

KeyBladeMaster69: yeah well….YOUR MOM!

SilverBladePwns: *sigh * I love it when I'm right *smiles *

KeyBladeMaster69: YOU ARE NOT GOD DAMN IT!

SilverBladePwns: Really? Prove it.

KeyBladeMaster69: I'll be over in 10 minutes, you bastard.

SilverBladePwns: Bring it.

Sora was not just mad. He was infuriated. He closed Riku's IM box and opened up Kairi's again. He didn't noticed she had returned.

KeyBladeMaster69: Sorry Kairi, I g2g. Riku is being a thunder cunt.

xXUnknownPrincessXx: O….k? Ttyl?

KeyBladeMaster69: Yeah, yeah w/e PEACE

_KeyBladeMaster69 has signed off_

The spiky-haired teen slipped on his shoes and grabbed his leather jacket off the dining room table.

"MOM! I'M GOING TO RIKU'S. I'LL BE BACK SOON!" With that, he slammed the door behind him and started to walk-..no- stalk towards Riku's house.

15 minutes passed as he approached the white stone house. No cars were in the drive way except for Riku's Mustang. 'Good.' Thought Sora. 'No holding back.'

The infuriated brunette stalked up the walkway. Before he could even knock angrily on the door, it swung open and there stood the silver-haired boy – no- man. Riku was a man now; a shirtless man at that. Muscles toned, hair shagged slightly, all packaged in a pair of jeans.

Sora pulled out of his own head for second, realizing again why he was there: to prove Riku wrong. He was not a kid anymore.

"Is there a reason, you are here interrupting my valuable web surfing time, Sora?" He stood the doorway starring at his best friend and lover waiting to see what would happen.

Sora cleared his throat. No turning back. "Yeah there is." He pushed Riku out of the doorway and into the house, kicking the door shut behind him. "You aren't right, you are wrong."

"About what?" asked Riku. He was clearly pretending that he had no idea what Sora was talking about. What gave it away was his smile, it just wasn't any smile, it was the smile that said 'I have a plan and you are falling right into it'.

"Don't play that bullshit with me! You know exactly what!" He pushed Riku against a wall hard enough to knock a frame off the wall.

Riku just chuckled. "Oh Sora…are you getting rough with me?" He grabbed the brunette's wrists and pushed him against the wall, pinning him.

"Maybe? What's it to you? I'm just a kid right?" Sora wriggled out of the taller one's grasp and turned the tables. Riku was now faced against the wall, face pressed in and arms locked behind his back, courtesy of Sora's determination.

"Owww, jeez Sora come on.." Riku tried to turn his head to face the angry teen but no such luck. Sora had him and he had him good.

"No! Since I'm a kid, I guess that means…." He moved closer to his companion, blowing a cooling breath across the back of his neck. "…I can't do that anymore…" Sora's lips brushed against Riku's skin. He caught of a slight whiff of cedar coming off of him "I guess that also means I can't enjoy your Givenchy Neo anymore or…." The brunette's lips danced over his lover's neck. When he finally settled on a spot he was most comfortable, one of his hands let go of Riku's wrists. His fingers left teasing trails over the elder's abdomen. "…receive the joy I get out of teasing you."

The silver-haired man was in quiet a daze but he would not let Sora win this battle. Since he let his guard down, Riku quickly maneuvered pinning the brunette back against the wall; legs with legs, wrists with hands. He was not letting him get away this time. "Oh no Sora, you can still do all that cause after all, don't you know the 4 year law?"

Sora actually looked genuinely confused. "4 year law?"

"Yeah, even if you are underage, and you decided to date someone older than you, as long as there is a maximum of 4 years difference, it's technically legal."

"Oh…well that is a lovely bit of information but…THE POINT TO ALL OF THIS IS I'M NOT UNDERAGE!" Sora roared trying to shake himself from Riku's grip.

"I know you aren't, so…" Riku smirked and moved his lips next to Sora's ear "…how about we go celebrate your adulthood in the bedroom hm?" He whispered seductively. His teeth gripped and sucked on Sora's earlobe.

The brunette now shocked, beat-red, and turned-on raised the mental white flag. "S-sounds like a good plan…" he whispered.

(AN: SO SHOULD IT BE A TWO-SHOT?! LET ME KNOW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)


End file.
